


Christmas Alone

by uofmdragon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Clint Barton's Farm, Don't Touch Lola, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a busy year and Clint just wants to spend the holiday by himself on his farm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapillus/gifts).



> Beta by allochthon, but all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is a belated gift to Lapillus. I had planned to have it done before Christmas, but the holidays happened. She requested a story to go along with Christmas Wrapping by the Waitresses ([Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qR9x7_refwY) | [Lyrics](http://www.metrolyrics.com/christmas-wrapping-lyrics-the-waitresses.html))

_"Bah, humbug" no, that's too strong_  
'Cause it is my favorite holiday  
But all this year's been a busy blur  
Don't think I have the energy 

Clint flopped onto the couch in the main portion of the tower.  He toed at his boots, trying to kick them off.  They wouldn't come off.  He frowned at his feet, before being nudged.  He lifted an arm and Natasha settled against him. 

"Don't you two look sweet together," Tony commented.

Clint would glare, but he just wanted to sleep.  The couch sounded good.

"By the way, Pepper would like to know if you're doing Christmas here or not."

Clint arched an eyebrow.  "Christmas already?!"

"Thanksgiving is tomorrow, Katniss. Pepper needs numbers for the caterers for the Gala, Dinner, and every other Christmas event."

Clint's face fell.  "Uh, I think I need to pay a visit to the farm."  He nodded, deciding it was good idea.  If Thanksgiving really was next week, then well, time had flown by and he was due to a break.

_To add to my already mad rush_  
Just 'cause it's 'tis the season  
The perfect gift for me would be  
Completions and connections left from 

_Last year, ski shoppin'_  
Encounter, most interesting  
Had his number but never the time  
Most of '81 passed along those lines 

Clint sped down the hill, weaving through the trees.  He was probably going faster than he should, but he wasn't about to let Coulson die, again.  It didn't take long for him to catch sight of the Hydra agents.  He fired his gun at the one that seemed to be getting the best bead on Phi's back. It saved Phil and made Clint a target.  Totally worth it, Clint thought to himself as he dodged.  The bullet hit a tree and Clint fired as he came around the other side.

It didn't take long before Clint and Phil had taken out the Hydra agents and came to the bottom of the slope.

"Nice skis," Clint commented.

"Thanks," Phil said, breathing heavily.  "You don't have anything to say about my death?"

Clint shrugged.  "You think Tasha and I weren't weren't able to figure it out?"

Phil smiled and nodded.

"I don't suppose I can get a number?" Clint hesitated.  "I kind of missed talking to you."

"Only if I can call you.  I could use your help in trying to rebuild SHIELD."

Clint smiled. "Of course.  Want a lift to your extraction point?"

"I thought you'd never ask."  Phil leaned on the sled to remove his skis and climbed on the snowmobile.

_So deck those halls, trim those trees_  
Raise up cup's of Christmas cheer  
I just need to catch my breath  
Christmas by myself this year 

_Calendar picture, frozen landscape_  
Chilled this room for twenty-four days  
Evergreens, sparkling snow  
Get this winter over with 

Clint dropped down into his chair.  The fire was roaring and the house was starting to warm up.  He'd arrived earlier in the day and he'd turned on the heat, he just hadn't turned it up to truly warm the place.  He'd forgotten about it as he dealt with other jobs that he needed to do now that he was on his farm.

Clint glanced out the window, it was snowing again.  The tracks from him going out to cut down a tree would likely be gone by morning.  He'd had some trouble getting the tree up, but it was up and decorated with lights.  He hadn't bothered with ornaments yet and wasn't sure if he actually would as he rather liked how it looked with just the lights.

Clint smiled, taking a sip of eggnog.  He was going to enjoy Christmas by himself this year.

_Flashback to springtime, saw him again_  
Would've been good to go for lunch  
Couldn't agree when we were both free  
We tried, we said we'd keep in touch 

"Hey, where are you?" Clint asked Phil, tilting back and enjoying the warmer weather.

"Something came up," Phil replied.  "I had to leave."

"Aw, Phil," Clint moaned.

"Sorry.  I owe you next time I'm in town."

"Sure, you know when that will be?" 

Phil paused.  "No.  Sorry."

Clint nodded. "Yeah, well…  Let me know?"

"Of course," Phil agreed.  "I promise, I'll text you when I'm close.  Maybe we can meet up sometime."

"Sure."

"Sorry to cut this short, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah," Clint agreed.  "Later."

_Didn't, of course, 'til summertime_  
Out to the beach to his boat could I join him?  
No, this time it was me  
Sunburn in the third degree 

"Director Coulson is on the line for you, Agent Barton." Jarvis announced, rousing Clint from where he'd fallen asleep.

"Put him on speaker." Clint groaned as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Clint?" Phil asked, sounding concerned.

"Hey Phil, what's up?"

"I need you for a mission.  We need to retake the helicarrier."

Clint blinked, before shaking his head.  "I can't."

"Why not?" Phil asked.  "I didn't get any notice about you being injured on your last mission."

"Well, I wasn't…  See, Stark took us out to Malibu to hang in his rebuilt mansion."

"And?"

"Then AIM attacked."

Phil paused.  "How badly are you injured?"

"Well…."  Clint hesitated, not sure if really wanted to admit to how badly he was injured.  
"How bad, Clint?"

"Third degree burn. They had a guy with a flamethrower and I kind of got between him and Tasha."

The silent was loaded.

"I've been to medical. Jarvis is watching me.  I've got painkillers, aloe vera, and I'm drinking lots of fluids. Tasha is checking up on me, I promise."

"Clint…"

"I'm going to be okay.  I just… I can plan, but I can't be there."

"Alright," Phil said with a soft sigh.  "I'll send Jarvis the data. Let me know if you have  any ideas."

"Yes, sir."  Clint agreed.  

_Now the calendar's just one page_  
And, of course, I am excited  
Tonight's the night, but I've set my mind  
Not to do too much about it 

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas_  
But I think, I'll miss this one this year  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
But I think, I'll miss this one this year 

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas_  
But I think, I'll miss this one this year  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
But I think, I'll miss this one this year 

Clint scrawled his name on the last form.  He smiled to himself as he tucked it into the envelope. He'd put it into the mail after Christmas.  There was one last form and then he'd be done with his year-end paperwork, which normally didn't get done until March.  This year was different, he was going to have it done. He was going to have nothing to do over the holidays and just do farm work.  Good, pure manual labor, which Clint was actually looking forward to.

_Hardly dashing through the snow_  
'Cause I bundled up too tight  
Last minute have to do  
A few cards a few calls 

_'Cause it's "RSVP"_  
No thanks, no party lights  
It's Christmas eve, gonna relax  
Turned down all of my invites 

Clint chuckled into the phone.  "No, I'm fine by myself, Tasha."

"You sure, I can hotwire a quinjet and pick you up in time for the SHIELD party."

Clint snorted.  "Nah, I'm good.  I'm going to make dinner for myself and just enjoy the farm life."

"Take care of your trees?"

"I like my trees." Clint replied.

"Your christmas tree need ornaments."

"I like it how it is."

"Still…"

Clint cut her off.  "How's Steve?"

"He's… Steve."

"He still hasn't realized you've been hitting on him?"

"No, I think he has, he's just trying to figure out the appropriate response and isn't sure where to go for advice."

"Lemme guess, he doesn't trust Tony, Thor doesn't know these times either, too embarrassed to talk to any of the ladies, and Bruce…"

"Bruce somehow landed Betty through the power of his brain." Natasha sighed.

"You want me to come home and see if he'll ask me?" 

"No." Natasha sounded annoyed.  "He's just barely realized that we are in fact, not a couple."

"What about that Wilson kid? Or Rhodes?"

Natasha was silent and Clint knew she was evaluating Clint's suggestion.  "Excellent idea.  Rhodes should be there, I'm not sure about Sam."

Clint chuckled.  "Or you could just tell him straight out.  Though if you do that, get video, because that has the potential to be hilarious."

Natasha sighed.  "He likes strong women."

"He does," Clint agreed.  "I told you this before."

"I know, it's just strange to actually like a guy like that. It doesn't happen very often and the last time, well he turned out to be a better partner out of bed."

Clint smiled.  "I know, so don't worry about me, I'm going to be fine.  Go get your man."

_Last fall I had a night to myself_  
Same guy called, Halloween party  
Waited all night for him to show  
This time his car wouldn't go 

Clint answered the door to be greeted by a mini version of Cap and the Hulk and what looked to be Thor in a tutu.  The children greeted him with a chorus of "Trick or Treat."

"What great costumes," Clint stated, grabbing the bowl of candy to give to the kids.  They thanked him and left. Clint leaned outside, peering down the street.  Phil was supposed to have the night off and had texted to say that he was going to be coming by.

Clint flipped on the TV half an hour after the last trick or treater had showed up at his door.  He figured it was safe to raid his queue for an episode of _Dog Cops_.  He didn't quite make it into his queue as the news caught his attention.  He watched for a bit and realized that yeah, Creel chucking cars at the building where General Talbot was located would certainly draw the new S.H.I.E.L.D. Director's attention.

_Forget it, it's cold, it's getting late_  
Trudge on home to celebrate  
In a quiet way, unwind  
Doing Christmas right this time. 

_"A &P" has its provided me_  
With the world's smallest turkey  
Already in the oven, nice and hot  
Oh damn! Guess what I forgot? 

Classical music filled the farmhouse as Clint set to baking.  He'd gotten the last turkey, which was actually pretty small, but Clint was okay with that.  He was working on making the rolls, mentally checking off his list to make sure he had everything he needed.

He had everything he needed for mashed potatoes and stuffing.  Everything was there for green bean casserole. 

"Damn it," Clint muttered to himself as he realized that he'd forgotten an entire dish.  He went and raided his pantry and fridge, but he wasn't here enough to have something leftover from another meal.

_So on, with the boots, back out in the snow_  
To the only all-night grocery  
When what to my wondering eyes should appear  
In the line is that guy I've been chasing all year 

Clint did not want to go back out, but he did want to have a traditional Christmas dinner.  There was no else coming, no one would be disappointed by lack of a dish. Well, he wanted to eat to it, he was going to! 

It would be worth it, Clint reminded himself as he tugged his boots on.  Along with his coat and hat and gloves.  It was cold out there.  He went and opened the door and came face to face with..  "Phil."

_"I'm spending this one alone," he said_  
"Need a break, this year's been crazy"  
I said, "Me too, but why are you?  
You mean you forgot cranberries too?" 

Phil smiled at Clint.  "Hey, Clint."

"What are you doing here?" Clint asked.

"I heard you were celebrating by yourself and I wanted to see you.  Is it okay, I can go?"

"No, come on in," Clint said, stepping back to let Phil in.  "I need to run to the store…."  He trailed off as Phil held up a shopping bag.

"I stopped and bought cranberries."

Clint blinked.  "You did?"

Phil nodded.  "You always forget the cranberries, Clint, and then Natasha and I have to scramble to find someplace that is open and has them in stock. I stopped on my way."

_Then suddenly we laughed and laughed_  
Caught on to what was happening  
That Christmas magic's brought this tale  
To a very happy ending 

Clint couldn't help but chuckle at that.  "Thanks, Phil."

Phil smiled as he set the bag down.  "Not a problem."

They shed their coats and accessories and headed back to the kitchen.  "So, decided a break is in order?"

Phil nodded.  "It's been crazy this year. I thought I'd catch you at Stark's, but Natasha said you were out here."

"Did you steal a quinjet?"

"No, I took Lola, I tucked her in your barn.  I hope you don't mind."

Clint smiled to himself, going back to work on the meal. "Nah, Lola is a special lady."

"I know," Phil agreed.

"So I didn't do any shopping, so…"

"That's fine," Phil said, resting a hand on Clint's shoulder.

Clint turned to look at him.

"Seeing you again is enough of a gift for me."

Clint had a feeling his smile went a little dopey as he turned to pull Phil into a hug.  "I missed you too."

"You know, we started something a couple years ago that got interrupted," Phil said softly.

Clint twisted to meet Phil's eyes, but didn't let go.  "Yeah, we did.  I was kind of hoping to talk to see if you were interested in picking that back up."

Phil leaned in and kissed Clint gently on the lips.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Clint murmured.

"It's a yes." Phil kissed him again, this time with a little more heat.

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas_  
Couldn't miss this one this year  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Couldn't miss this one this year 

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas_  
Couldn't miss this one this year  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Couldn't miss this one this year 

"You know, Clint, I always forget how good your voice is."

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas_  
Couldn't miss this one this year  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Couldn't miss this one this year 

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas_  
Couldn't miss this one this year  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Couldn't miss this one this year 

"You know, Phil, I'm glad we're trying this again, because I don't know where another set of bedsheets are and the couch is not that comfortable."

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas_  
Couldn't miss this one this year  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Couldn't miss this one this year 

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas_  
Couldn't miss this one this year  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas  
Couldn't miss this one this year 

"Clint, that is the most barren Christmas tree I've seen."

"You want me to get the ornaments?"

"Well, we'll need to do something while we recover."


End file.
